


Good Things Come

by micehell



Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: Humor, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-12
Updated: 2005-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 21:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micehell/pseuds/micehell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obi-Wan struggles to lose his virginity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Things Come

The finger up his ass was a little more painful than Obi-Wan had expected. He almost pulled away, but then he forced himself to relax, and the pain diminished a little.

He wondered why this was taking Jor-El so long. The man had a reputation as a sexual superman; strong and sure, and full of stamina. But they’d been on the bed for nearly ten minutes, following the five minutes they’d spent making out on the couch, and they still hadn’t gotten around to the actual penetration. His class on sexuality had indicated that human males could come within minutes of arousal. Yet here they were, fifteen minutes later, and they were barely on the preliminaries. It was all Obi-Wan could do not to tell the man to speed it up.

True, he’d told Qui-Gon he wouldn’t be back before morning, but he’d seen the worried look his master had tried to hide, and he wanted to get this over with and go home before bedtime. That way he’d have the best of everything: no more bothersome virginity and a happy master.

Obi-Wan was jarred from his thoughts by Jor-El putting two fingers in him. Damn, that hurt. Didn’t matter, he wasn’t going to call a halt to this. After tonight, no one was ever going to call him frigid again.

He didn’t mind that his reputation at the Temple was somewhat harsh; perfectionist, aloof, even cold. But they’d gone too far when they’d call him frigid. Just because he was 22 and still a virgin didn’t mean there was something wrong with him. He was just discriminating. Qui-Gon had told him when he was younger and looking to experiment that he should wait until he found the right person, until it meant something. If his master thought it was better for sex to be with someone special, well then Obi-Wan would wait.

And wait he did. It had been 6 years since that conversation, and he’d never managed to find anyone he was tempted to give up his virginity for. He’d had plenty of offers, but had turned them all down. Sometimes repeatedly, and a couple of time he’d had to resort to force, but turned them down all the same. He’d been content with his decision, until he’d overheard a group of his supposed friends bemoaning that such a lovely face and body went with such a repressed personality. He’d been hard pressed to release his anger over their words into the Force.

Three fingers were definitely painful, and the way Jor-El was pulling on his still-limp cock wasn’t actually helping any. Obi-Wan was just about to tell him that he was rather attached to that appendage, in more ways than one, and he’d just as soon not have it pulled off, when his comm signal went off. He was reaching for it when he heard his partner whine, “You’re not going to answer that are you?”

“It might be important.”

“You can call them back. We’re not going to be that much longer. Or we won’t be if you cooperate a little.” He went back to stroking Obi-Wan’s cock, which perked up a little at the lighter touch.

Well, that was better. But he still needed to answer the call. “I was cooperating. And I’ll do so again. After I answer this.”

Jor-El looked sullen, but pulled away. Really, you’d think the man wasn’t a Jedi the way he thought with his dick.

He turned on the comm and said, “Kenobi.”

Qui-Gon’s voice came from the unit. “Obi-Wan, I hate to bother you, but do you know where my fuzzy socks are? I can’t find them anywhere, and I can’t relax properly without them.”

Obi-Wan answered over the strangled noise that Jor-El was making. “They’re in your bottom drawer on the right, Master.”

“No, I looked there.”

“Well, then I don’t know where they are, Master. I’ll find them when I get home. It shouldn’t be too much longer.”

Another strangled noise. Qui-Gon said, “All right. I’ll see you soon.”

Obi-Wan turned to Jor-El, ready to get the whole thing over with, but he was pushed out of the bed before he could do so. It took a serious effort to hold onto his temper, and not hit the idiot. “Why did you do that?”

“I’d heard about you. But me, I’m a sucker for a challenge, so I tried for you anyway. I thought I had bad timing, considering you looked angry as hell when I approached you. Then you actually said yes. Made me think your reputation was just so much smoke. But they were right, you are frigid.”

After more than a few moments’ pause to curb the impulse to break the jerk down to his component parts, Obi-Wan got up and put on his clothes. As he was leaving, he turned to his almost-first and said, “Just because you were inadequate to the task of having sex with me, doesn’t mean that I’m frigid.”

He nearly fled from the room then, but he wasn’t fast enough to avoid hearing Jor-El’s snorted, “Right!”

:::::::::::

After he’d heard his friends talking about him, he’d felt anger. But releasing it into the Force hadn’t helped any, as the accompanying embarrassment refused to budge. He knew he shouldn’t care what others said about him, but the fact that they thought there was something wrong with him because he hadn’t had sex made him feel as if… well, as if there was something wrong with him.

So he’d made a decision to get rid of at least one of the less than flattering names they called him. It was at that moment that Jor-El had approached him, which had seemed to be a sign.

Of course, look where that had got him. It’s what he deserved, though, for making hasty decisions. If he’d only thought it out he would have realized how wrong he was to go with someone like Jor-El. The man wouldn’t ever allow himself to be on the receiving end of sex, and Obi-Wan had come to the realization, after the third finger, that maybe being penetrated was a little much for someone wholly inexperienced.

Deciding to choose his next partner with more care, he’d almost overlooked Kent. If Qui-Gon hadn’t stopped to talk to him about some project they were working on together, he would never have looked twice at him. He was attractive enough, very reminiscent of Jor-El actually, but he seemed to fade into the background if you didn’t look right at him. But he was very sweet and easy-going. Just the type to make losing your virginity a stress-free situation. And though Kent had largely ignored Obi-Wan during the conversation with Qui-Gon, he had readily agreed to meet later.

His first sexual encounter, version 2.0, was going so much better, since he was actually enjoying himself this time. Though it would be even better than that if it hadn’t turned out that Kent was just as slow off the mark as Jor-El. They’d been on the couch for over ten minutes now, doing little more than some kissing and mild groping, and the man was showing no signs of moving things along.

It looked like it was going to be up to him to pick up the pace. “Don’t you think we should move this to the bed?”

Kent looked surprised. “Already?”

Already? They’d been at this for ten minutes. Forget ready to come to bed; you’d think the man should be ready to come by this point. If all human males were like Jor-El and Kent, someone should talk to the Sexual Education instructors, and tell them that they had some bad information.

Regardless, Obi-Wan was impatient to lose his virginity, and it didn’t look like it was going to happen on the couch. “Yes, let’s move to someplace more comfortable.”

Once on the bed, Kent moved much faster. They pushed aside clothing to get at each other’s cocks, not even taking the time to fully undress. Obi-Wan actually had to concentrate to keep his hand moving, as he kept being distracted by what Kent’s hand was doing.

They were both on the brink, hands moving fast, when all of a sudden a shrill alarm blared from the comp. Its affect on Kent was electric, causing him to orgasm wildly and scream out, “It came!”

Its affect on Obi-Wan was more along the lines of dampening. Losing Kent’s hand, as the other man deserted him to rush over to the comp, didn’t help matters any.

He was lost for a moment, searching for what would be proper etiquette when one’s lover deserted you in the middle of sex to go and play on the comp. After listening to Kent’s repeated refrain of “It came!” for a while, he decided the situation called for a polite recitation of his problem. “It may have come, but I haven’t! Get back over here.” There, perfectly polite.

Kent ignored him, as he started getting himself cleaned up and his clothes straightened. He actually looked surprised when he turned around, and saw Obi-Wan. “Oh, right. I forgot you were here.”

Obi-Wan wanted to tell him exactly what he thought about that – politely, of course - but settled for a wry, “I’d noticed.”

“Yes, well, my project funding has come through, and I really have to be going. Why don’t you lock up when you leave? Oh, and be sure to give my thanks to Qui-Gon for getting everything taken care of so quickly. I thought I’d have to wait weeks for the funding to come through, and he managed to do it in one day.” He swept out the door in a happy daze, oblivious to his almost lover.

Yes, Obi-Wan would certainly be telling Qui-Gon something. That it would be particularly grateful was unlikely.

Sighing, Obi-Wan rearranged his clothes. Though he was still partially hard, he didn’t feel like taking care of the problem here. He’d had hope that he wouldn’t have to masturbate ever again, but it seemed doomed to disappointment.

So much time and effort invested, and he was still a virgin. Thinking back on his activities for the last two evenings, he amended that to still somewhat a virgin. Though at the rate he was going, it would take him years before he finally achieved that elusive goal.

Heading back to have his talk with Qui-Gon, he made a note to himself to be careful to choose someone who had the time to finish what they started next time.

:::::::::::

Obi-Wan stared glumly out the window. He knew he should release his negative emotions into the Force, but he didn’t want to. He wanted to indulge in a little more sulking. After all that had happened, he was entitled to it.

He should be happy; he’d finally removed his reputation for being frigid. Now it was more along the lines of slut. Or tease.

Force knows he’d tried to lose his virginity. Almost every night for the last two weeks had seen him with a new partner. But something always went wrong, and he still remained untouched. Largely untouched, anyway.

And last night, when a series of incredibly improbable events had led to his being in the Temple library, nude, with most of the Council present, he’d thought that his life couldn’t get any worse. But then Master Windu started eyeing him appreciatively, even while he was lecturing him, and making comments about how he was always willing to lend a hand to people in need. That had just been the perfect end to a perfectly horrible evening.

It was almost as if the Force didn’t want him to go all the way. First there was Qui-Gon’s comm call while he was with Jor-El. Then Kent and Qui-Gon’s project getting the go ahead at just the wrong moment. Then that time with Bant. Qui-Gon had invited her to dinner before they went out, and he’d talked so much about their exploits together as kids, that it had started to seem vaguely incestuous to even consider sleeping together. They’d both agreed to just stay friends.

After that, there’d been that friend of Qui-Gon’s who…. Obi-Wan’s reminiscing came to an abrupt halt as he realized that there seemed to be a common thread through this whole thing. Well, besides unremitting disaster.

It was a good thing he hadn’t released his anger into the Force, because it looked like he had somewhere better to release it. He was going to confront Qui-Gon and get some answers from him, and his master had better not try to put him off. The man owed him some satisfaction since it looked like he’d been keeping Obi-Wan from getting any in any other way.

:::::::::::

Ten minutes later Qui-Gon had Obi-Wan on the bed, panting, mind blown by the best orgasm he’d ever had. He’d heard that blowjobs were great, but he’d never known just how great. Thank the Force for learned breath control, because if Qui-Gon had been anything but a Jedi, he’d have suffocated long before they were finished.

And it turned out his Sex Ed class had been right; human males could come very quickly. Obi-Wan was feeling so good that he almost forgot about why he’d confronted his master in the first place. Almost.

“Not that I don’t appreciate what you just did. I do. A lot. I mean, words cannot describe-“

Qui-Gon looked amused. “I get the point, Obi-Wan.”

Point. Yes, he was sure he’d had a point. Oh, yes. “But I want to know why you’ve been sabotaging all of my dates.”

Qui-Gon still looked amused. “Considering what we just did, I would think that the answer was obvious. I didn’t want you to sleep with any of them. I’ve been thinking about you for a while now, and I was just waiting for my chance. If I had to sabotage their chances to have mine, so be it.”

Obi-Wan was exasperated. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“You were waiting for someone special. I wanted to see if I was that someone. And considering your reaction, I’m assuming I am.” Qui-Gon started stroking his own still-erect penis, which distracted Obi-Wan from what he’d been about to say.

His master was someone special. Obi-Wan had had feelings about him for years, but had never thought those feelings could be returned. That Qui-Gon not only wanted him, but had waited for him, had even schemed for him, was greatness.

Wanting to give his master what he’d just been given, he tried to take the cock into his mouth. Turned out it was trickier than it looked. How was he supposed to fit all of that into his mouth?

Qui-Gon discouraged him from continuing to try. “As much as I’d enjoy teaching you how to give me pleasure in that way, I have something else I’d rather do.” He reached into the bedside table, and drew out a tube of lubricant.

Obi-Wan eyed the cock that he hadn’t been able to fit in his mouth, and considered where Qui-Gon wanted to put it. Yes, he’d been very happy with the oral sex. Yes, he’d wanted to put paid to his virginity. No, he didn’t want to be torn in two. Qui-Gon was just going to have to teach him about blowjobs.

Qui-Gon started kissing him. And touching him. He wouldn’t have thought that a man’s nipples would be so sensitive, but Qui-Gon teased them until Obi-Wan was writhing on the bed. Between the mouth on his nipples, and the hand on his re-awakened cock, he really didn’t notice the other hand on his ass until the first finger was already in.

Wait, hadn’t he decided not to do this? Though it did feel much better than when Jor-El had done it. Maybe he could wait until the second finger before he decided what to do.

Qui-Gon had found a spot beneath his ear that distracted him from the second finger. It was a little uncomfortable, but not really hurting. He’d wait for the third finger.

Nothing Qui-Gon could do to his belly button, delicious as it was, could distract him from the third finger. No, that was starting to hurt. He didn’t want to disappoint his new lover, but they weren’t going to be able to do this.

His protest was lost as the third finger found his prostate. In fact, most of his thought process was lost at that moment, too. It still hurt, but Obi-Wan was far too happy to care.

He was flying high, and ready to come, when all of a sudden there were no fingers. He was strongly disappointed about that turn of events, but hadn’t a chance to miss them too much when something else replaced them.

He’d been right. There was no way that thing was going in him. His happiness was a distant memory, with his erection heading that way, and Qui-Gon’s cock wasn’t even all the way in. “Master, please stop.”

“Now?” Qui-Gon’s voice was strained.

“It hurts.”

“Shh, relax. Just give yourself time to adjust, and the pain will go away.” Qui-Gon started stroking Obi-Wan’s cock, which decided to show some interest in the proceedings after all.

Maybe he could do this. Qui-Gon found the spot underneath the head that was really sensitive, sending a thrill of pleasure all the way through him. Ok, he could do this.

Inch by inch he was filled, until the penis was fully in him. But while his own cock was getting happier, his ass was still not with the program.

Qui-Gon started to gently rock, his cock barely moving in its tight home. As the muscles started to relax, and the feeling of fullness and warmth took away some of the pain, Obi-Wan finally began to see why some people enjoyed this act.

When Qui-Gon started lengthening his strokes, the firm thrusts rubbing along his internal walls, Obi-Wan wished he’d been doing this long before now.

When Qui-Gon started to pound into him, each thrust hitting his prostate, he would have wondered why everyone didn’t do this, if he’d been able to form rational thought.

And he’d thought the previous orgasm was something special.

:::::::::::

Some time later, when the post-orgasmic haze was gone, and the pre-orgasmic haze hadn’t gotten him too hazy, a new thought occurred to Obi-Wan. “Did you tell me to wait so that you could be my first?”

Qui-Gon didn’t pause in his attentions to Obi-Wan’s body. “Don’t be silly. I told you to wait because it was the right thing to do. If sex were only about finding physical relief, there would be no need for a partner. And it should be with a partner, not just a convenient body.”

Obi-Wan was wondering what Qui-Gon’s nipples tasted like, but as he’d started the conversation, he felt obliged to continue it. “Others seem to enjoy themselves without waiting for the perfect partner.” He could always just see what they felt like.

Qui-Gon squirmed as Obi-Wan’s fingers started playing along his chest. “It doesn’t have to be the ‘perfect’ partner. Just someone you care about.”

Obi-Wan wasn’t buying this. He firmly turned his attention away from the enticing nipples, and onto the conversation. He ignored Qui-Gon’s moan of disappointment. “But I did care for Garen. He was one of my best friends. When I was thinking about sleeping with him, that’s when you told me to wait.”

For the first time, Qui-Gon lacked a ready answer. “Yes. Well…. He…. You….”

“Yes?” Obi-Wan held his hands over the hardened nubs, waiting for an answer.

Looking a little guilty and a lot eager, Qui-Gon pushed his chest up to the hands and answered, “Ok, I might have told you to wait so that I would be your first, but do you regret it?”

Obi-Wan considered. “Well….”

“Yes?”

A shake of the head. “No. But I might have even less no regrets if you do that trick with your tongue again.”

In the same tone he used when doing treaty negotiations, Qui-Gon said, “I’m amenable to your terms. Prepare to not regret away.”

The comm went off. Qui-Gon reached for it.

“You’re not going to answer that now, are you?” It wasn’t a whine. Jedi don’t whine.

“Obi-Wan, it might be important.”

“It might.” Jedi also answer their comms. But they could delay answering. If the situation really warranted it.

Qui-Gon was still using his serious voice. “And we are Jedi.”

“Yes.” Though at the moment, he didn’t want to be.

Qui-Gon nodded. “So I should answer it.”

“Agreed.” With this, Obi-Wan flicked his tongue around Qui-Gon’s growing erection.

Qui-Gon groaned, and arched into the contact. “Of course, if it’s really important, they’ll call back.”

:::::::::::

Mace looked at Qui-Gon suspiciously. “Why didn’t you answer your comm signal? We had to cancel the meeting because we couldn’t get hold of you.”

Qui-Gon smiled serenely, and discreetly resettled his still sensitized cock. “Sorry, Mace. Something came up.”

“Something important?”

Qui-Gon’s smile grew larger. “It was something very important. Something I’d waited six years for.” Thinking about what had come up, and what was likely to come up again as soon as he got rid of Mace, other parts of him grew larger, too. “In fact, it’s so important, that I really think we should reschedule this meeting, too. I’ll comm you later.”

He was out the door before Mace had a chance to respond. He just shook his head. “I don’t know what gets into him sometimes.”

Ten minutes later, Qui-Gon knew what got into him, and it was very pleasant indeed.

/story


End file.
